Gone but Never Forgotten
by enigma-kar
Summary: After the events of Exit Wounds, -- obvious spoilers for that and some minor Fragments ones -- the Torchwood team pay their respects... Rather sad, tissues should be on standby


Disclaimer: I still don't own any Torchwood. It is still property of the BBC.

_Exit Wounds tore me into many pieces of sadness. Writing is my way of getting over these things. _

_Martha mentioned "the funeral" in the Torchwood radio play Lost Souls. This is my response to that comment. _

* * *

Jack slumped forward over his desk and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block out the pain.

He was not successful.

He'd lost Torchwood members before; lost friends before. But this was, by far, the worst; even worse than the Torchwood 3 massacre on New Year's Eve.

Losing loved ones always hurt Jack. He though he'd get used to it after so many years of living and never dying.

The things he'd seen, the people he'd lost, the love he'd lost. The love he'd continue to lose until the end of time.

Forever.

Jack sighed and slowly opened his eyes, as if from a dream; a horrific dream full of death and pain and anguish.

The funerals would be tomorrow. But no bodies to pay respects to; and barely anyone to pay the respects anyway. The notion of a funeral was pointless, for Torchwood.

But nonetheless the ceremony would be held. The final chapter in the life stories of Toshiko Sato and Dr. Owen Harper.

* * * * *

Ianto Jones pulled up outside the small Cardiff church in his Audi. Gwen's car and the SUV were already parked.

Ianto sighed. How had this happened? Two of his best friends, dead. "_They all die young. So young._" Jack's words echoed inside his head. How true they were. He briefly wondered how much longer he had. How much longer did Gwen have?

No one knew for sure, but, Ianto had a feeling... it wouldn't be that far away. At Torchwood death was never far away.

Ianto blinked back tears. "_Grim thoughts for a gloomy day_," he thought, slowly getting out of his car. He closed the door gently, and turned to find Dr. Martha Jones before him. Ianto smiled slightly.

"Ianto? How are you?" Martha greeted him; her voice sounded false.

"Martha," Ianto nodded, blinking a few more times, "I'm fine...considering."

"Yeah," she replied solemnly, "Me too." She took his arm and together they, both physically and emotionally, supported each other into the church.

Jack, Gwen, Rhys and Captain John were already standing in the church, talking in hushed, dour tones.

They greeted Martha and Ianto quietly. There was no hint of happiness in their voices. Not even John's. It was a testament to the significance and grimness of the occasion that he didn't even refer to Ianto as 'Eye Candy'.

"So," Jack began, swallowing a lump in his throat, "We're all here."

Nobody replied, but Jack knew that no one else was coming. There had been no one else to invite. Because of their jobs at Torchwood, Tosh and Owen's families had been sent a cover story for their deaths.

Everyone's life at Torchwood was one big cover story. Everything had to be lied about. The world was a lie.

Why is it that to protect the world you must to lie to it?

* * * * *

The service went quickly; there hadn't been much to say. Jack had given a short eulogy and Gwen managed a short poem, through her crying:

_Pain has a tight hold on my heart_

_Holding the pieces together_

_Tears will not stay unshed_

_Life as we once knew has gone;_

_Gone but never forgotten_

_And neither will you_

Gwen looked up from her reading to see all five of her friends crying, unashamed.

"Goodbye, Tosh, Owen," she murmured to an invisible casket; to non-existent bodies, "You will be missed."

And Jack smiled at her, through his tears.

* * * * *

Gwen and Rhys left, Martha soon followed and John had left hours ago, back through the rift to another time.

"Jack," Ianto began, looking at his captain through bleary eyes, "Promise me, you won't forget us."

Jack wrapped his arms around his lover, not caring where his tears fell. "I won't ever forget, Ianto." He promised. "As long as I am alive, the memories will live on." He swallowed again, determined to continue, "The memories of Tosh and Owen, Martha and Gwen and you, Ianto, especially you."

Ianto pulled out of the embrace and smiled at Jack. "I know, Jack." He whispered, the tears cascading thick and fast down his face, "I know."

Jack smiled back, ignoring the breaking of his heart, and quoted Gwen, "Gone but never, ever, forgotten."


End file.
